


不像父亲，不似爱子

by EnzoZHI



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Dark fluff, Ephebophilia, Human AU, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, No mention of trolls or any other magic, Slice of Life, Slim (Of Mice and Men) - Freeform, implicit sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnzoZHI/pseuds/EnzoZHI
Summary: 师生关系不是没听过。两个毫无血缘关系的个体却联为父子也不是闻所未闻。但对沃尔特•斯特里克勒来说，他和小詹姆斯•“年轻的阿特拉斯（Young Atlas）”•莱克的情况似乎均不吻合。所以他将弄清这点设成了优先级；尽管在内心深处他已了然——而那令他分外沮丧。





	不像父亲，不似爱子

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not Like Father, Not Like Son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382229) by [c0rn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0rn/pseuds/c0rn). 



> 作者的话：哈！就因为2019年了，你们觉得这种东西就永远消失啦？别想了！  
> 看，咱们先把这事儿理清，我是一个有争议的写手。但就我读到的推文来看，我更愿意用“勇敢”形容我的文。这就解释了为什么我没有忠实的读者，更别说追随者了，我懂。我只是真的不常写文。如果你看看我的作品，你会发现“这内容并非人人喜爱”的说法实在太轻描淡写。这篇文也一样。你看过tag了，你知道你点进了什么。我解释得够多了，我没什么要道歉的。  
> 至于这篇文，没错，我又一次入坑超晚，爱上角色并让他们出尽风头（用我自己的特殊方式）。这对儿在汤不热被和谐前有吗？如果有，我后悔没早点去——那时我没准还会沉迷其中。但是如果这对儿从来没火过，就当这篇文是“泄愤之作（spite ship）”吧。  
> （我上传这篇文之后又删了几次。所以，呃……我希望你们再读一遍。我真应该在上传之前读几遍。*叹气*）  
> 译者瞎比比：没有beta的瞎翻译，肉也翻得很干呜呜呜意译超多，非常口语化，不说人话大家戳戳火辣原文！这个太太真的好可爱啊啊啊啊啊还给我打句中文（翻得好对？？？  
> 我翻一半，不小心给删了只能重码:)真是智熄  
> 这篇jim真实小天使了，我为他落泪  
> 作者用Young Atlas好频繁，我的翻译在年轻的阿特拉斯和年轻人之间反复横跳  
> 今天知道这对儿叫什么了吗，没有  
> 智障老福特把文和谐了只好走ao3 _(:з」∠)_

小詹姆斯•莱克——简称“吉姆”——是斯特里克勒先生最喜欢的学生不是什么秘密。教师的宠儿如是说。尽管他远算不上学校最聪颖的学生——更别说他们班了；他们之间有种联系，一种看起来超过了师生的关系。

他知道男孩儿的身世和家庭生活；吉姆的父亲在他还是个孩子时离开了家，从此被母亲拉扯大，而他母亲的工作使他们无法经常见面。很明显吉姆渴求被注重，也许他将他老师看做某种类似父亲的角色。而沃尔特则急切地满足了这份渴望。

沃尔特在与吉姆和他母亲的谈话中找出了他上课睡觉的原因——家庭责任使他不堪重负；包括做饭、打扫房间、照顾他过劳的母亲，还得尽力适应他在学校的职责，比如完成课上要求的作业、完成项目。关切的，他说这使他想到阿特拉斯将世界的重负担于肩头。从那刻起，他叫他年轻的阿特拉斯。这个昵称固定了，他从此很少叫吉姆的真名。

而在学校，“年轻人（Young Atlas），”他如此说，而吉姆在转身前会回答“斯特里克勒先生”，然后再疑惑为何被叫住。和沃尔特特别赋予他的名字相比，“詹姆斯”这个被滥用的教名便显得苍白、平庸。他们之间的联系似乎在他和他的学生于大厅、课后、或是两人碰巧在过道同路时的短暂谈话中增长了。尽管这很甜蜜，沃尔特仍然渴望更加了解他。

他考虑回到与青年阿特拉斯的母亲——芭芭拉——的谈话中去。这位女性似乎被他的英俊迷住了，尽管他完全没这个意思。是因为他的嗓音、他的遣词用句、他的个人风格吗？他也说不准。但是他仍将这用作赢得她足够好感以接近她儿子的手段。给了她电话号码，她可以随时打给他，只要她想。

她，和年轻的阿特拉斯一样，被一份几乎要求她每时每刻听候差遣的工作压得筋疲力尽——一个他在和芭芭拉喝茶时提起的话头。

“我猜这是我和我儿子的一个共同点，”她说。“当个医生一点都不容易。但这是我选择的职业。这让我们还有容身之所，还能买得起那些吉姆曾经炫耀他能用手头的东西当做出佳肴的食材。”  
沃尔特微微一笑。“没错，我对他的厨艺天赋很熟悉——我很好奇他从哪里得到的。”

“哦，肯定不是我。他的父亲是——”

沃尔特只是盯着芭芭拉在句中戛然而止。她镇静了一下继续说：“我是说，他有个很好的老师。”

沃尔特知道在谈话中什么时候转变话题来打破尴尬的寂静。“说到老师——我希望你不要觉得我有点冒犯——你觉得我怎么样……作为他的老师？”

“你看起来总为他的人最大利益着想，”她回答。“我知道你关心吉姆而且，如果我没误会的话，甚至也关心我。所以依我看来，这让你是个好人。”

沃尔特对她露出奇怪的笑容。

“我的意思是，老师！我觉得那让你成为一位好老师。”在笑完这点嘴误后，她又说道，“你干得很好。”

“这么说涉及我们两个人，”沃尔特说。他笑着抿了一口茶。

“你知道，吉姆很看重你。”

要不是他意识中的教养根深蒂固，他一定会把茶喷出来、撒得满桌都是。相反，沃尔特在芭芭拉说话时缓缓扬起眉毛。

他好奇地问：“你这么觉得吗？”

芭芭拉点点头。“无论何时我问他学校过得怎么样，他都会谈论他的朋友、他干了什么还有，你懂得，典型的青少年日常；但他总会提到你。”

当沃尔特把茶杯慢慢放回碟子时，芭芭拉继续大谈他的儿子，年轻的阿特拉斯有多喜欢他们的短暂对话。他给的建议，简单的鼓励话语和赞赏使得去学校不再那么使男孩儿厌恶了。

沃尔特的确开始发现他的表现在改善，不光于课上，其他事也相同。他的社交网络也在扩大，现在明显和他以前上课一直盯着的女孩克莱尔交上了朋友。再加上那个叫托比的胖小子，他现在是三人组的一员了。最重要的是，疲惫的目光和蹉跎之日已是前尘影事，现在年轻的阿特拉斯在学校很开心。

他感到一只温暖的手摸上了他的。是芭芭拉的。

“他很敬重你，你知道吗？”

某种程度上，内心深处，沃尔特知道但不确定；这一刻他才真正笃定。他又一次对她笑了，这次更加真诚。他很感动。

覆上她的手。他们互相凝视了一会儿。

他躺在床上时，那句话还在脑海中回荡。他从芭芭拉眼中看出她以为自己找到了真爱。一位对他生命中的人足够无私的人。一位吉姆应得的父亲。

但是，他不想当个父亲。他渴望与年轻人建立的联系更亲密、更加——无可否认——禁忌。一种通常被社会明令禁止的关系。尽管他通常不在意别人怎么想他，他仍需要维持名声以确保所有人都足够尊敬他。他也许不是一个道德高尚的人——在他想来，他绝不是一个伟岸君子——但他不是傻瓜。

沃尔特想要他——以不纯洁的方式。如果他如此直白的告诉男孩儿他真正的意图，他会马上告诉母亲，然后他母亲会将他扫地出门，而他会被告诫永远别再和他说话。因为这个想法——他也许要搬走，去很远的地方——和羞愧曾令他数次心碎。一个人在过去无法触及之地有那么多改过自新的机会。尽管他不愿承认，他害怕了——害怕他的感情、他自己。

治疗从没帮上过忙，它们只是告诉他那些他已知之事。治疗师不会鼓励一个有虐杀倾向的人接受这种倾向。因此，这个人需要找到一种不伤害自己和他人的方式来宣泄感情。很简洁但，那方法一定见不得光。可是，又是那群治疗师，还建议不要压抑任何情感。所以沃尔特发现自己在发问：“到底要怎样？”

答案在他求而不得时忽然到来，芭芭拉求他帮个大忙。她得在诊所两班倒，毫不惊讶吉姆得留在家里。

“我知道吉姆能照顾好他自己，而且对你工作最贴切的形容也不是保姆，只是我离开时想要有人陪陪他，”她说。“我不知道该给谁打电话。你能为我做这事儿吗，求你了？你是唯一我能信任的人。”  
信任……多么有分量的词。那么多次在小商店外喝的那么多杯茶，终于到点儿了。他不知说什么好，但电话那头焦急的声音让他回神儿了。

“没问题，”他回答。“我……我会干的。为了吉姆。当然，也为了你。”

“万分感谢，沃尔特（Walt），”芭芭拉说，声音明显放松了。“我发誓我会找个方式回报你的。你为我们的小家庭做了这么多。谢谢你，太感谢了！”

每声道谢都使沃尔特的心刺痛一下。“你太客气了，芭芭拉。”

于是他上车，开过阿卡迪亚橡树镇的街道，去了莱克的府邸。他按了门铃，然后看见年轻的阿特拉斯来应门。

“斯特里克勒先生！”他大喊。“所以是真的了。妈妈说您会过来看护我。”

来自男孩儿的拥抱吓了他一跳。沃尔特希望他脸上蔓延的红潮不引人注意。这拥抱来得快去得也快。

“抱歉，我只是很高兴见到您。”年轻人背过双手，微微笑着。如果他没看错，他脸上也有隐约的酡红。

现在他在家里了，他只是让男孩儿随心所欲地干事——做饭，当然了。其间伴随着谈话。不想惊扰到厨房的他，沃尔特仅仅坐在桌旁，用茶碟擦腿。双腿在出汗。他用桌上的餐巾去  
拭眉前的汗。沃尔特接着想到这装饰对于简便晚餐来说过于华丽。

难道……？

他挥开这个想法。这不像看起来那样，他告诉自己。他甚至扇了自己一巴掌以打起精神。不幸的是男孩把他抓个正着。

“一切还好吗？”年轻人问他。

“哦，当然！只是一只烦人的蚊子。”他撒了个小谎。

“不管怎样，晚餐即将呈上。”

在沃尔特和年轻人的谈话中晚餐似乎永无止境。以全然了解这个男孩儿，现在是沃尔特去得到答案的时刻。

“没错，我显然不是这个国家的人，”他说。“而我的口音打算常驻。它是标准的英语，即使这里的人也能很好理解，没有改的必要。但是为所有人着想，我尽量不用古英语。”

吉姆的好奇心被钓起来了。“所以你为什么搬到这儿？就是说——如果你谈论这个没问题的话。如果你不想你不一定得告诉我。或者如果你想，可以给我一个含糊的答案。你懂，你说了算。”

沃尔特花了点儿时间边嚼他的饭——很精致，当然了——边想着怎么回答。等他在脑海中组织好语言，他把饭咽了下去。“我不是特别喜欢谈论我的过去。我不得不离开曾经熟悉的事物——朋友啊，家人啊……我甚至试着忘了他们。当我途径一个我觉得终于能当做家乡的地方，又发生一些事令我没法想这些了。”

吉姆停下吃饭的动作，听得更加专注。“所以您不觉得这是家乡了？”

“对不起？”沃尔特说。

“您不把阿卡迪亚橡树镇当做家吗？”吉姆阐明。

一瞬间，沃尔特连一个模棱两可的答案都说不出来。这是“是”或“不是”的问题，只有两个选项。他觉得哪个大声说出来也不太好。所以他回避这个问题，希望年轻的阿特拉斯别再想了。

“有句谚语是‘家是心之所在（home is where the heart is）。’你知道是什么意思吗？”

吉姆略加思考。“意思是你最喜欢哪里，哪里就是家。不一定得是房子，或者小镇，甚至国家。”

沃尔特看着他，骄傲的笑了。“你很聪明，年轻人。”

年轻男孩儿脸上的笑容说明了一切，而这顿饭的温馨也比不上他们内心的暖意。

晚餐结束，盘子洗完之后年轻的阿特拉斯打算早睡，留着沃尔特一人在客厅，如果他想可以看看电视。但是他被思绪纠缠，什么也没法干。他只是盯着面前电视反射出的模糊影像发呆。没过多久，寂静和脑海内的声音使他震耳欲聋，他最终从座位上起来，去到楼梯间。

如此缓慢，他将一只脚蹭到另一只前面，终于上了楼。然后他注意到一扇门开着。显而易见这是谁的房间。又一次，他慢慢向那里挪，轻轻地将头侧向门，看到男孩儿坐在床边，看着地板。男孩儿轻微抬头时，沃尔特迅速回撤。

“斯特里克勒先生？”

沃尔特暗骂。他被发现了。

“您在外面吗？”

“额，对，”沃尔特回答。“我在外面。”

没回头路了，他已然败露。沃尔特慢慢走向前门，暴露自己。

“电视没啥好看的然后，额，我觉得我应该四处走走、看看房子，上楼之后我在你门口绊了一跤。真抱歉吓到你。”

“如果您想我们可以在这儿聊聊，我还没那么累。”吉姆说，挥手让他进屋。

沃尔特不相信这并非梦境——他和年轻人单独相处了，在他卧室——没门儿。当他坐在床上、紧挨他时，他感觉自己心跳过速。他甚至又开始出汗了——这一次汗如雨下。  
年轻的阿特拉斯看起来注意到了。“我猜今晚挺暖和。”

沃尔特用手拭汗，尽力保持冷静。“看起来是。至少对我来说。”

“也许你该脱掉外套。”

沃尔特想尖叫。要是这男孩儿知道他想对他做什么该有多好。他感到潮红又一次冲上脸颊。毫无疑问这次很明显。

“你看起来变得太热了。”

沃尔特收不住了。她必须得说点什么。立刻马上。

他迅速面向他，问道：“年轻人，我对你来说算什么？”

吉姆不太有把握。“呃……您什么意思？”

“你把我看成什么？良师？益友？一位父亲？什么都行，告诉我吧。”

当沃尔特握住他手臂两侧时男孩儿开始糊涂了。他自己眼睛有多绿他的就有多蓝。他等待回应却默然无声。忽然，他的手开始抚摸年轻那位的脸颊，使他大吃一惊。他的脸，慢慢逼近。

“斯特里克勒先生，您在干什么？”吉姆问，依旧震惊着。

沃尔特用行动回答。瞬间，他们的唇齿相触。又过几秒，他抽开身体。

男孩儿急速移向床沿，保持着距离。

沃尔特转过头、捂住他的嘴。他闭上眼，希望一切只是一场噩梦，而他其实没干刚刚的事儿。他已然预见年轻的阿特拉斯冲他喊叫、让他滚出去。若果真如此，他会照办，永不回头。最终，他不得不离开小镇，继续“重新开始”的痛苦流程——而那很可能失败。一滴眼泪在眼中盘旋、即将坠落。

他感到袖子被拉动，有人叫他的名字。他看向床尾的年轻人。

“斯特里克勒先生，我不知道发生了什么，”他说。

沃尔特无法承受男孩儿纯洁的脸直面他。可他也无法忍受内心的情感。他接着明白这次没法回头了。这不得不发生。

他必须继续。

沃尔特抓住男孩说道：“如果你想让我停，就说不。”

接着他吻上他，想用舌头挤开嘴唇。吉姆开始呜咽，沃尔特抓住机会在他嘴里攻城略地。然后他开始亲吻他的脖颈，吸入他荷尔蒙的气味。

沃尔特将男孩儿推到在床上，将手伸入衬衫——这种激动促使他脱掉外套。有一瞬间，沃尔特等着男孩儿口中任何要求他停下的话语，或至少像推、踢他肚子之类的抵抗动作。他停了一会儿。年轻的阿特拉斯在哭，他的眼睛通红、不住颤抖。

但是，男孩儿忽然握住他夹克上的拉锁、一把拉下，露出里面的白色衬衫。他曾惊惶的呼吸开始稳定，眼泪不再下落。现在，当年轻的阿特拉斯瞪他时轮到沃尔特糊涂了。在他们反应过来之前，事情开始继续。呼吸逐渐炽烈，身体炙热，行为也变得不定——沃尔特更加热切地亲吻、抚摸他，引导者他们一同一丝不挂。

现在他们的衣服扔了满地，沃尔特将男孩儿转至腹部，欺身而上。吉姆的脸埋进床单里。这让沃尔特想彻底完成他们的联系时没法看到他的表情。他们没说一句话，只余动作产生的噪音。没人事先想到这个。

沃尔特用尽全力抓住吉姆，修长手指在男孩儿皮肤上留下印记。吉姆将脸埋入被单，在动作开始平息前闷声尖叫。他们感到不光床，整个房间都在摇动。最后一下，沃尔特面部扭曲，在释放时喘不过气，发出一声呻吟。他摊在男孩儿上面——他明显在他释放前就晕过去了。他停在那里尝试喘气，任由身上的汗水流淌。

一个小时——或许更久——过去。芭芭拉还没回家。

沃尔特坐在客厅的沙发上，手里拿着一杯水。他曾经一丝不苟的头发现在一片混乱，外套也起了褶儿。当他下地穿衣服时，他想起来看向年轻人那疲惫的躯体，看到股间略带血红。如果那沾到床单，就会成为秘密泄露的证据，引导芭芭拉发现。一位医生知道血迹什么样。这一幕在他脑海中又一次上演并令他慌张，他失手将那杯水掉到了地上，水泼了一地。

接着楼上自来水的声音令他竖起耳朵。听起来像轻柔的细雨。沃尔特推测男孩儿在洗澡清理他自己。接着他听到那声音停了。

他听到不均匀的脚步声从楼梯下来。然后他看着吉姆小心翼翼地靠近沙发。令他惊讶的是，他先随便打开电视某个台才做到他身边。

吉姆看了会儿电视屏幕。“没有血迹。”

沃尔特被这突如其来的话拉回思绪。“你……你说什么？”

“我床上没有血。我妈妈没必要知道。所有人都不必知道。”

沃尔特应当感到放松，但他没有。他更为年轻的阿特拉斯怎样处理自己忧心。

他觉得应该说出显而易见的事实。“我们都知道我做的事儿不对。”

吉姆继续盯着屏幕，但他听到他说：“我把你看做我一直梦想拥有的父亲。”

沃尔特想起之前提的问题了。这有一种尽管问题已被取消、还是需要一个结局的感觉。

吉姆继续说：“但在今晚发生的事情之后，我也不知道了。我以为我像你的儿子。”

沃尔特深吸口气。“我也这么想。但我越向内心深处看，越发觉我对你的感情不正当。我知道我不得不将这想法隐于深处。但是，我还是尽可能地和你待在一起，即使出了教室。我也说不清这种感情——为什么非得是你。为什么不是更年长的人？为什么不是别人？”

他将脸埋入手中。“当我抑制不住时，这种想法每次都将我撕裂。和你在你房间独处是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。”

他脸上的一只手被拉开了。年轻的阿特拉斯握住他的手、放在大腿上，他仍然很靠近沃尔特，一只手放在他肩膀上。

“我不想上床睡觉了。咱们先看会儿电视，万一妈妈回家了呢。”

沃尔特同意这是个好主意。而等芭芭拉深夜回家时，她并没看穿。她甚至觉得她的两个男孩在沙发上睡着、电视仍在播放分外可爱。

如果有人知道呢。


End file.
